Kuin Daltonin veljekset
by dsynmi
Summary: James saa tietää, että Ross on saattanut toilailuillaan perheensä todelliseen vaaraan. Ja jotta asiat eivät olisi liian yksinkertaisia, Ross sairastuu vakavasti.


_Disclaimer:_ En omista Emmerdalea tai sen hahmoja.

* * *

 **1\. luku  
**

Ulko-ovi avautui ja sulkeutui voimalla, joka sai Moiran talon lattiat tärisemään, ikkunat helisemään ja taulutkin melkein heilumaan seinillä – ja James Bartonin havahtumaan ajatuksistaan. Mies ehti juuri ja juuri kohottaa katseensa keittiönpöydän puisesta pinnasta nähdäkseen nuorimman poikansa jo marssivan raskain askelin hänen ohitseen jokin määrittelemättömien tunteiden täyteinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Finn?" James kysäisi huolestuneesti, mutta hänen kuopuksensa ei tehnyt elettäkään pysähtyäkseen. Sen sijaan nuorukainen mutisi jotain joko itkuisella tai raivostuneella äänellä – James ei ollut varma kummalla, sillä Finn ei edes vilkaissutkaan isäänsä päin – suunnistaessaan kohti seuraavaa huonetta, mikä sai miehen hälytyskellot välittömästi soimaan. James nousi nopeasti ylös tuoliltaan ja tokaisi hieman kovemmalla mutta silti edelleen rauhallisella äänellä: "Finn, odota."

Jamesin yllätykseksi Finn pysähtyi kuin pysähtyikin, mutta kieltäytyi vieläkään kääntymästä isänsä puoleen.

James kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta ei hetkeen sanonut mitään. Eikä hän oikeastaan edes tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Totta kai Finn oli ymmärrettävästi ollut hyvinkin poissa tolaltaan kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä lähiaikoina oli tapahtunut – aina tämän syntymäpäivällä esitettyjen kotivideoiden paljastamista perhesalaisuuksista siihen, mitä Brad oli tälle tehnyt – mutta nuorukainen oli lähipäivinä ollut enimmäkseen vain allapäin ja masentunut. Nyt tämä sen sijaan vaikutti olevan melkoisen tunnekuohun vallassa, lähes raivon partaalla, eikä James uskaltanut oikeastaan edes ajatella, mistä se mahtoi johtua. Kyllähän hän omat poikansa tunsi ja pelkäsi osuvansa arvauksellaan aivan oikeaan.

"Mikä hätänä"? hän kuitenkin päätyi kysymään.

" _Kaikki_!" Finn huudahti ja kääntyi vihdoin ja viimein isänsä puoleen. Nuorukainen pyyhkäisi kyyneleet vihaisesti silmiltään ja jatkoi: "En voi ymmärtää, mikä tässä perheessä on vikana! Miksi me emme voi käyttäytyä niin kuin _normaalit_ ihmiset? Minä en jaksa tätä enää; me olemme kuin mitkäkin Daltonin veljekset! Hän melkein _tapatti_ minut, isä!"

Sillä samalla sekunnilla, kun Finn tajusi antaneensa isällensä kenties enemmän informaatiota kuin oli ollut alun perin tarkoitus, nuorukaisen silmät laajenivat ja yhtäkkiä tämä näytti kovin, kovin säikähtäneeltä. Ei nimittäin tarvinnut olla kaksinenkaan salapoliisi tajutakseen, _kenestä_ Finn oikein puhui.

Jamesin ilme vakavoitui entisestään, mikäli se enää edes oli mahdollista. Niinpä niin, hän oli siis ollut aivanoikeassa.

James laski katseensa lattiaan. "Ross", hän totesi ääni tihkuen pettymystä (niin, kai se oli pettymystä, niin kuin Rossin kohdalla aina ennenkin), ja sen nimenomaan oli _toteamus_ , ei _kysymys_. Jo heti sairaalan kukkaepisodin jälkeen James oli ollut vuorenvarma siitä, että Ross oli _taas_ joutunut hankaluuksiin – ja tällä kertaa ilmeisesti todellisiin sellaisiin.

"Mitä hän on sanonut sinulle?" James käänsi katseensa takaisin nuorimpaan poikaansa. Kun Finn ei tehnyt elettäkään vastatakseen, mies otti askeleen lähemmäs kuopustaan ja totesi tällä kertaa jo vaativammalla äänensävyllä: "Finn, kerro minulle, mitä Ross on sanonut sinulle."

Finn niiskaisi, huokaisi syvään ja empi hetken ennen kuin käveli keittiön pöydän ääreen isänsä vierelle. Poika ei kuitenkaan istuutunut alas, vaan nojautui käsillään pöytää vasten ja piti sinisten silmiensä katseen visusti alhaalla. Finn oli hetken aikaa hiljaa ja yritti selvästi miettiä sanojaan tarkoin.

"Ross on vaikeuksissa", tämä totesi viimein.

"Se nyt ei ole mikään yllätys", James murahti. Mies nosti kätensä kasvoilleen ja huokaisi hänkin syvään.

"Se on suututtanut jonkun", Finn jatkoi ääni väristen, laski silmälasinsa pöydälle ja käänsi sitten katseensa isänsä puoleen. "Se on suututtanut jonkun todella pahasti. Jonkun, joka haluaa kostaa sille meidän kautta. Mitä jos ne seuraavalla kerralla tappavat minut ihan oikeasti? Tai mitä jos seuraava uhri oletkin sinä? Tai Pete! Tai Moira!" mitä pidemmälle Finn pääsi, sitä hätääntyneemmäksi tämän ääni kävi.

James laittoi kätensä nuorimmaisensa olkapäälle ja yritti pysyä tyynenä laannuttaakseen poikansa sisällä velloneen myrskyn. "Finn", mies aloitti ja korotti ääntään hieman saadakseen poikansa laajentuneiden silmien huomion: " _Finn_ , katso minua ja kuuntele. Sinulla ei ole mitään hätää. Kukaan ei tule hyökkäämään kimppuusi. Eikä meidän muidenkaan."

"Et sinä voi tietää sitä!"

"Minä tiedän. Minä hoidan asian. Minä laitan hänet ruotuun."

"Miten muka? Et ole ikinä saanut häntä ruotuun! Et saa sekaantua-" Finn aloitti, mutta ei saanut suunvuoroa isältään, joka oli yhtäkkiä alkanut näyttää lähes pelottavan päättäväiseltä.

"Missä näit Rossin viimeksi?"

* * *

Rossin löytämiseksi ei tarvinnut tehdä kummoisiakaan taikatemppuja, kun vaihtoehtoja oli tasan kolme: koti, Debbien autokorjaamo sekä pubi. Oli sunnuntai, jolloin korjaamo oli kiinni, joten töissä Ross ei ainakaan ollut. Ja Rossin, Andyn ja Adamin jakaman kimppakämpän James olikin käynyt tarkistamassa jo ensimmäisenä. Siellä häntä oli ollut vastassa vain tilanteeseen jokseenkin tyytyväisen oloinen Adam, jonka sarkastinen "Melkoisen laadukkaan kasvatuksen tulos se sinun Ross" –kommentti oli saanut Jamesin kääntymään kannoillaan jo ulko-ovella.

Viimeinen vaihtoehto oli siis pubi, jonne James marssikin lähes ennätyksellisen nopeaa vauhtia.

Heti sillä samalla sekunnilla, kun mies astui rakennukseen sisälle, hän kohtasi Chasin suklaanruskeiden silmien innostuneen katseen ja kuuli naisen varsin ilahtuneen tervehdyksen. James nyökkäsi nopeasti naisystävänsä suuntaan, mutta alkoi saman tien etsiä katseellaan poikaansa. Ja siellähän Ross istuikin, pubin perimmäisessä nurkassa puolityhjä oluttuoppi edessään ja lasittunut ilme kasvoillaan. James puristi kätensä nyrkkeihin ja lähti marssimaan poikaansa kohti.

Ross huomasi isänsä vasta sitten, kun mies oli aivan poikansa edessä.

"Ylös", James komensi topakasti, mutta kun Ross tottelemisen sijaan vain pyöritteli silmiään ja huokaisi äänekkäästi, mies menetti malttinsa silmänräpäyksessä.

Ross oli aina ollut kuin mikäkin villieläin; kesyttämätön peto, jota James ei ollut koskaan pystynyt hallitsemaan tai edes kahlitsemaan. Niinpä hän päätti jälleen kerran turvautua siihen ainoaan keinoon, jolla oli joskus onnistunut edes hetkellisesti takomaan poikansa paksuun pääkoppaan järkeä. Normaalioloissa hän olisi tosin suorittanut poikansa sättimisen yksityisemmässä paikassa, mutta takaumat hänen nuorimmaisestaan taistelemassa hengestään teho-osastolla vilisivät vieläkin hänen mielessään, eikä hän yksinkertaisesti vain voinut itselleen enää mitään.

Hänen (tai heidän) onnekseen Villapakka ei ollut koskaan sunnuntai-iltapäivisin ollut kyläläisten suuressa suosiossa.

" _Ylös_!" James huudahti uudelleen ja tarttui poikansa mustan hupparin kauluksesta. Mies veti Rossin jaloilleen ennen kuin tämä ehti kunnolla edes tajuta asiaa saaden pöydän kaatumaan ja oluet lentämään pitkin poikin lattioita yhdessä sirpaleiksi särkyneen tuopin kanssa.

" _James_!" hän kuuli Chasin huutavan jossain kaukaisuudessa, mutta ei sillä hetkellä rekisteröinyt mitään muuta kuin poikansa ruskeiden silmien yllättyneen katseen.. Hänen omansa taas leimusivat raivoa.

" _Hei_!" Ross huudahti vihaisesti tajuttuaan, että oli juuri joutunut isänsä riepoteltavaksi. Mies yritti päästä irti Jamesin otteesta, mutta James ei niin vain luovuttanut.

Jokin Rossin kehonkielessä oli erilaista kuin ennen. Tällä kertaa mies ei taistellut yhtä ponnekkaasti vastaan kuin edellisellä kerralla, kun tämä oli ottanut isänsä kanssa fyysisesti yhteen. James ei tiennyt, johtuiko se siitä, että tällä kertaa Ross oli oikeasti mokannut todella, _todella_ pahasti ja tiesi sen itse varmasti vallan hyvin.

Mies lähti raahaamaan poikaansa pubin ulko-ovea kohti välittämättä muiden paikan vähäisten asiakkaiden paheksuvista katseista. Matkalla kohti uloskäyntiä he törmäilivät pöytiin ja tuoleihin nahistelunsa lomassa, ja kun he vihdoin ja viimein pääsivät ovelle, James tyrkkäsi Rossin rajusti raittiiseen elokuiseen ulkoilmaan ja löi poikaansa nyrkillä kasvoihin niin lujaa kuin vain suinkin kykeni.

Ross kaatui lyönnin voimasta selälleen maahan ja nosti kätensä nenälleen, josta oli alkanut välittömästi vuotaa verta.

" _Mitä helv-!"_ mies ärjyi, mutta ei saanut kimpaantuneelta isältään suunvuoroa.

"Mikä ihme sinua riivaa!" James huudahti ja tuijotti suoraan poikansa ruskeisiin silmiin, jotka pilkehtivät vihreää iltapäiväauringon loisteessa. Hän kuuli, kuinka pubin ovi avautui hänen takanaan ja paikan pari muuta asiakasta Chas etunenässä ryntäsi pihalle seuraamaan heidän välienselvittelyään.

"James, mitä ihmettä sinä-" Chas aloitti.

"Saisit hävetä!" James jatkoi huutamistaan. "Mihin _helvettiin_ sinä olet tällä kertaa sotkeutunut? Etkö ymmärrä, että saatat hämäräpuuhillasi koko perheemme vaaraan! Finn olisi voinut _kuolla_!"

Ross nousi ponnekkaasti ylös, puristi kätensä nyrkkeihin ja otti uhmakkaan askeleen isäänsä kohti. Mies avasi suunsa ja näytti hetken aikaa jo siltä, että aikoi sanoa jotain todella, todella pahansuopaa, mutta ennen kuin tämä ehti aloittaa verbaalista vastahyökkäystään isäänsä vastaan – ja ennen kuin James ehti tarttua poikansa paidasta uudelleen – tuttu naisääni kantautui heidän korviinsa jostakin kauempaa ja sai miehet seisahtumaan niille sijoilleen.

"Mitä täällä oikein on meneillään?" Donna, kylän poliisi, huudahti harppoessaan tapahtumapaikalle verkkaisin askelein.

Ross loi viimeisen pitkän mulkaisun isänsä sinisiin silmiin ennen kuin käänsi tälle selkänsä. "Isäni tässä rupesi harjoittelemaan nyrkkeilyä elävällä säkillä. Ja harjoitusta se tarvitseekin; tuo ei edes sattunut!" Ross huudahti, sylkäisi suuhunsa valunutta verta katukivetykselle ja pyyhkäisi kasvonsa hihaansa. Sitten mies kääntyi Donnan puoleen ja katsoi tätä ainakin vähintään yhtä loukkaantuneella katseella kuin isäänsä.

"En tiennytkään, että perheväkivalta on näin lähellä sydäntäsi, että piti tulla oikein pällistelemään", Ross jatkoi kitkerästi.

Donna pyöritti silmiään. "Olen poliisi, Ross. Kaikki rikokset ovat lähellä sydäntäni", nainen totesi ja katsoi Rossia jokseenkin huolestuneesti, mikä sai Jamesin kurtistamaan kulmansa. "Oletko kunnossa?"

"Mitä se sinua kiinnostaa?" Ross ärähti ja työnsi Donnan kovakouraisesti pois tieltään lähtiessään kävelemään tarmokkaasti poispäin.

" _Ross_!" James kiirehti huutamaan, mutta Ross ei katsonut taakseen. Sen sijaan mies kohotti toisen kätensä ylös ja näytti isälleen kaikkien niiden vuosien varrella varsin tutuksi tullutta käsimerkkiä, ja kiihtyneessä tilassaan James _melkein_ ryntäsi poikansa perään. Melkein.

James tunsi Chasin käden olkapäällään ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen.

"James, anna olla."

James huokaisi syvään. "En enää tiedä mitä hänen kanssaan pitäisi tehdä."

* * *

Sen välikohtaukseen jälkeen Rossista ei kuulunut muutamaan päivään mitään. Yleensä James törmäsi poikaansa (Rossin harmiksi, totta kai) lähes päivittäin milloin missäkin. Nyt Ross tuntui kuitenkin kadonneen kuin savuna ilmaan, eikä kenelläkään tuntunut olevan minkäänlaisia havaintoja miehestä. Ei edes Debbiellä, vaikka tämä olikin Rossin pomo. Kun James oli mennyt korjaamolle utelemaan pojastaan, nainen oli tokaissut passittaneensa Rossin vapaalle, koska " _Siitä on siinä mielentilassa minulle enemmän hyötyä, kun se on pois tieltäni_ ". Missä mielentilassa, sitä James ei tiennyt, ja asia oli jäänyt vaivaamaan häntä todella.

Eikä se ollut ainoa asia, joka vaivasi Jamesia. Heidän sunnuntainen välienselvittelynsä painoi hänen mieltään edelleen, sillä ei hänen alkuperäinen suunnitelmansa ollut missään nimessä ollut hyökätä Rossin kimppuun – ei ainakaan sillä tavalla. Mutta rakentava keskustelu Jamesin ja Rossin välillä ei vain tuntunut olevan mahdollinen yhtälö. Ei koskaan aiemmin, eikä ilmeisesti vieläkään, sillä Ross osasi halutessaan vetää juuri oikeista naruista saadakseen isänsä hermostumaan.

Mikä ihme kasvatuksessa oli oikein mennyt pieleen? Toki Ross oli aina ollut tulisen temperamenttinsa takia haastavampi kasvatettava kuin veljensä, mutta aivan mahdottomaksi tämän meno oli äitynyt vasta teini-ikäisenä, jolloin muun muassa huonoista koenumeroista, tappeluista ja niistä seuranneista jälki-istunnoista sekä viikonlopun mittaisista karkumatkoista oli tullut arkipäivää.

Myös ensimmäiset Rossin suorittamat rikokset sattuivat niinä vuosina: oli lieviä pahoinpitelyitä, näpistelyitä, huumeita… James ei halunnut enää edes muistaa kaikkia keskimmäisen poikansa toilailuja. Sen hän kuitenkin muisti, että ne vuodet olivat olleet kaikin puolin rankkoja, sekä henkisesti että fyysisesti mutta myös taloudellisesti, sillä Rossin virheiden selvittely ja paikkailu oli lopulta kirjaimellisesti maksanut Jamesille hänen oman farminsa.

Silti James ei ollut valmis luovuttamaan poikansa suhteen, ei aivan vielä. Oli vielä oltava jokin keino, jolla hän saisi kavennettua ylitsepääsemättömäksi kasvaneen kuilun hänen ja poikansa välillä. Oli löydettävä jokin keino saada Ross takaisin kaidalle polulle.

Niin hullulta kuin se kuulostikin, joskus James lohduttautui ajatuksella siitä, että ei Ross oikeasti ollut niin häiriintynyt kuin antoi teoillaan usein ymmärtää. James epäili, että perimmäinen syy Rossin ainaiseen kapinointiin ja häiriökäyttäytymiseen juonsi juurensa aivan tämän varhaislapsuudesta – ja siitä, _mitä_ oikein tapahtui ennen kuin poikien äiti jätti perheensä. Ross oli ollut silloin vielä pikkupoika, vasta kaksivuotias, joten ei tämä tietenkään itse muistanut tapahtunutta. Silti Jamesilla oli vahva epäilys, että jollain tavalla se oli kuitenkin jäänyt kummittelemaan Rossin alitajuntaan, vaikka mies ei sitä itse tiedostanutkaan.

Joskus James kirosi sitä, että ei ollut pakottanut poikaansa terapiaan vielä silloin, kun hänellä olisi ollut siihen mahdollisuus.

James astui Bobin ja Brendan kahvilaan sisään ajatuksenaan hakea itselleen ja Petelle eväsleivät rankan työpäivän päätteeksi. Mies kuitenkin pysähtyi niille sijoilleen nähdessään Rossin istuvan läheisessä pöydässä, josta oli esteetön näköyhteys kahvilan ovelle. Tällä kertaa Ross huomasi isänsä sillä samalla sekunnilla, kun James paikansi poikansa, ja tämän kasvot mutristuivat saman tien.

"Jos tulit esittelemään uutta yläviitostasi, nyt on vähän huono hetki", Ross tokaisi, kun James istuutui vastapäätä poikaansa.

James pisti heti merkille, ettei Rossin äänensävy ollut läheskään yhtä pistävä kuin yleensä, kun tämä puhui isälleen, eikä mies edes katsonut Jamesia sillä samalla haastavalla katseella kuin tällä oli tapana. Ne olivat kaksi ensimmäistä merkkiä, jotka saivat Jamesin toden teolla huolestumaan. Kolmas oli se, että Ross näytti kalmankalpealta. Tämän silmät olivat väsyneet – niin kuin oikeastaan koko muukin olemus.

"Haluaisin pyytää anteeksi", James totesi. Sitten hän nyökkäsi tiskin suuntaan: "Voinko tarjota sinulle jotain?"

"Voisit tarjota itsellesi kyydin mahdollisimman kauas minusta", Ross mutisi ja käänsi katseensa pois isästään.

James tarkkaili poikaansa hetken sanomatta mitään. Jokin oli vialla. Hetken aikaa Ross näytti aivan normaalilta itseltään, kunnes miehen pää alkoi yhtäkkiä nuokkua oudosti, eivätkä tämän utuiset silmät näyttäneet pystyvän kohdistamaan katsettaan mihinkään. Ross vaikutti leijailevan jossain unen ja valveen rajamailla.

"Ross? Oletko kunnossa?"

Kun Ross ei tuntunut kuulevan isäänsä, James kysyi uudelleen: "Ross?"

Sitten Ross yhtäkkiä ikään kuin säpsähti hereille ja näytti keskittävän kaiken energiansa näyttääkseen normaalilta, uhmakkaalta itseltään. Mies käänsi ruskeiden silmiensä katseen takaisin isänsä puoleen ja tokaisi: "Pitääkö sinulle tavuttaa 'painu helvettiin' ennen kuin ymmärrät sen?"

Seuraavaksi Ross nousi penkiltä ylös huojuen melko vaarallisen näköisesti, ja ellei James olisi sillä samalla sekunnilla rynnännyt poikansa vierelle ja tarttunut tätä lujasti käsivarresta, mies olisi varmasti kaatunut lattialle sen sileän tien.

"Hei, varovasti nyt", James sanoi ja tunsi, kuinka hänen poikansa nojautui tahtomattaan yhä enemmän ja enemmän isäänsä vasten.

Kesti hetken ennen kuin Rossin jalat alkoivat taas kantaa, ja kun mies sai tasapainonsa takaisin, tämä tyrkkäsi isänsä välittömästi pois läheltään.

"Irti minusta!" Ross ärähti ja lähti suuntaamaan kahvilan ovea kohti edelleen hieman huojuen.

James empi hetken ryntäisikö poikansa perään, mutta kuuli sitten Bobin tutun ääneen takaansa.

"Chilikaakaota? Talo tarjoaa!" mies totesi hyväntuulisesti ja ojensi täyden mukin jotain epämääräisen näköistä juomaa (epäilemättä chilikaakaota) Jamesia kohti. Sitten Bob nyökkäsi ulko-oven suuntaan, josta Ross oli ehtinyt jo poistua, ja naurahti: "Pojallasi oli melkoinen krapula. Nuoret ne jaksaa!"


End file.
